The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid from nozzles.
As a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid from nozzles, there is an inkjet recording apparatus which perform recording by ejecting ink from nozzles. The inkjet recording apparatus includes two ejection units configured to eject ink from nozzles, two caps provided for the two ejection units, respectively, and one suction pump connected to the two caps. The two caps and the one suction pump are connected with one another by a tube which is connected to the suction pump and is branched in the middle to be connected to the two caps. At a part between the branch of the tube and each cap, a switching valve is provided. When clogging of the nozzles occurs in both of the two ejection units, to begin with, the suction pump is driven while only the cap covering one of the ejection units is connected to the suction pump, so that the ink in the one of the ejection units is discharge and the clogging of the nozzles is resolved. Subsequently, as the suction pump is driven while only the cap covering the other one of the ejection units is connected to the suction pump, the ink in the other one of the ejection units is discharge and the clogging of the nozzles is resolved.